


sometimes the things that go bump in the night are your own mistakes

by cdo499



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: Jack wakes up from a nightmare. A bad one.But his dads are there to comfort him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	sometimes the things that go bump in the night are your own mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> i will update this _eventually_ but here it is for right now

Blood infects the air, hits the pavement as the security guard collides with the piller with a loud _clang._

Dust slips through his fingers as the snake turns to ash.

Max and Eliot run over to Stacy as the knife lands in her middle.

Particles fall from their place to the grass as Mary is exploded from the sub-atomic level.

The Professor screams as he turned into salt, atom by atom.

All of their pain, all of their last words, echoing, echoing _echoing_ in his ears, his mind, his eyes.

All of the blood that dripped on his hands as he watched on without a single feeling.

* * *

“ _No!_ ” He screams, jolting awake.

He can’t take in the empty room around him or the footsteps that hurredly make their way to his door as he gripped tightly onto his hair, pulling.

“Jack?” He barely hears Cas speak, right outside his door.

He’s too caught up in his thoughts, his, his _dreams_ , his _nightmares_ that haunt him whenever he tries to sleep.

The door opens with a slight crash, Cas making his way to Jacks' side.

“Jack, are you alright?” His father asks, laying his hands on Jacks' arm.

Jack faces him, unfocused and blurry, everything was all just _too much_ , and he was pretty sure that his eyes were glowing, too.

Cas tries again, softer this time. “Are you alright?”

Instead of speaking, Jack turns and buries himself in Cas' arms, sobbing.

“I—” He tries, throat tightening. His tears are already streaming down his face. “They’re— they’re all dead because of me.”

He feels Cas breathe, and tries to match it with his own.

“Kid!” A shout from the doorway. Dean.

“Jack!” Another, from just down the hall. Sam.

By the time everyone was in his room, Cas had sat down on the bed, cradling Jack.

Jack was crying, crying, _crying_ , because all of them dying was _his fault_.

“I’m sorry,” He says. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ —”

But by that time, everyone had made it onto his bed, holding onto him.

Cas was holding him, his head buried in his chest. Dean was sitting on his side, hands grasping one of his arms. Sam was sitting opposite from Dean, stroking his back.

It was comfortable, but Jack was still profusely apologizing.

“Jack. Jack.” Dean tried.

The boy stopped speaking, his dialogue turning into rapid breathing as he tried so _desperately_ to calm down.

“Kid.” Dean started, gently shaking his arm.

Jack lifted his head from Cas' chest to look at him.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Jacks' breath hitched.

“Here,” Sam offered Jack his Marvelous Marvin teddy, which the boy took gratefully.

He looked up at his dads with wet eyes and drying tears. “How were you ever able to forgive me?”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at @team-free-will-ii on tumblr if you like


End file.
